A Bullet Too Far
by BlondyCasper
Summary: Kelsi admired Sharpay and wanted to be her best friend but their as one problem Gabriella. How far is Kelsi willing to go to be Sharpays best friend. minor troypay and ryella
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters

A Bullet Too Far

Prologue

To any other person Kelsi Nielson would seem an ordinary 16 year old. She had a group of friends, was active in school activities and generally done the normal things teenager do, but on the inside Kelsi was far from normal.

When Kelsi was 12 her dad and older sister were in a car accident and were both killed instantly. Kelsi's world fell apart when she lost her sister. Katie was her best friend she was 2 years older then Kelsi and they had done everything together, they were inseparable. When Kelsi found out about the accident she felt sick with guilt, she had made Katie go in the car so that there dad wouldn't get the wrong brand of chocolate sauce for their pancakes and now she was gone. It was all her fault she wanted to end everything right there, if here sister was gone then Kelsi didn't want to live without her. Everything Kelsi had ever known changed after that, her mother couldn't afford to pay for there house so they had to sell up and move. Brandi, Kelsi's mum, couldn't take living in LA anymore so she moved to Albuquerque as the houses were cheaper and her and Kelsi could start afresh. Brandi worked in an office so she was out all day and at night she hit the town drinking and sleeping with numerous men. Kelsi was left alone in a two bedroom apartment all by herself to drown in her own memories and guilt. She began to suffer with depression.

When Kelsi was 14 she found alcohol a way to relieve the pain she was feeling and she slowly became reliant on it.

Kelsi joined East high when she was 15. She loved the piano and played everyday as it reminded her of her sister and how much she loved the piano. So she instantly joined up for the school band and was chosen as the lead pianist for the school musicals, this is where she met Sharpay and Ryan Evans; they were twins and were obsessed with the theatre.Sharpay would boss Kelsi around but she didn't mind she reminded her so much of Katie the way she was over dramatic and how she was always over the top and thought she was the best. Kelsi instantly wanted to be part of the blonde's life and have the blonde like her. She was accepted by Sharpay and Ryan and followed them everywhere around the school, this is how she met the gang unlike any she had ever known before. At her other schools everybody stuck to there social groups so the jocks stuck with the jocks and the nerds with the nerds. East High was a completely different place everybody mingled. Having being accepted by Sharpay and Ryan meant that Kelsi became part of the group that everybody wanted to be part of. There was basketball captain Troy Bolton, fellow basketballers Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor, along with Ryan Evans made up the boys. As for the girls there was Martha Cox she was really clever and loved to dance. Then there was Taylor Mckessie who was the head of the scholastic decathlon team along with Gabriella Montez and then of course Sharpay Evans. Kelsi was the newest member of the gang and like the feeling of being accepted and people taking notice of her it was something she hadn't felt for a long time and a feeling she had missed.

A/N This is my first fanfiction so let me know what you think. This chapter is quite short just to give you a background on Kelsi the rest will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the start of a new school year at East high and the halls were bursting with chatter

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its Characters

It was the start of a new school year at East high and the halls were bursting with chatter. People were catching up and everyone was talking about the hottest gossip that Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans had hooked up over summer break and was the new golden couple of East high. They were perfect for each other, the 2 most popular people in school.

Kelsi P.O.V

I walked through the front door of the school and made my way down the corridors towards my locker. I was glad to be back at school, it was something I was good at and I kind of enjoyed it. Over summer the gang had all got jobs at 'Lava Springs Country Club' which was owned my Sharpay and Ryan's parents. Sharpay had persuaded them to give us jobs there, so we could all be together this summer. She is so thoughtful like that always thinking of others before herself and she is so generous I wish I could be more like that. So the summer was great we all earned some money while having fun and we just got to be together. It was the best summer I have had in a long time.

As I walked down the corridors I could hear everyone talking about Sharpay and Troy what a surprise. Didn't they have anything better to talk about?

I turned the corner and saw Sharpay, Ryan and Martha gathered around our lockers which brought a smile to my face

"Hey Kels, there you are I was wondering where you got to" Martha said as she ran to me and gave me a hug

"Hey" I replied. Me and Martha are like best friends, don't get me wrong she's really nice and all but I don't want to be her best friend I want to be Sharpay's. To start with I just wanted to be friends with Sharpay but just being friends isn't good enough I want to be her best friend. I want to be the person she turns to for advice, the person she tells her problems to and the most important person to her. Why can't she see I'd make so much more of a better best friend then the one she already has Gabriella Montez; how much I hate that girl she is pure Evil.

"Hey Kelsi" Sharpay said to me whilst she was looking at herself in her mirror that she had pinned up to the door of her vibrant pink locker.

"Hey Sharpay" I replied a bit to quickly _Dam it Kelsi don't seem to eager_

"Oh my god Kelsi, I love that hat it is so gnasher" Ryan exclaimed I looked at him confused _was that supposed to be a compliment or something._

"Ry, what the hell is gnasher?" Sharpay questioned giving Ryan a puzzled look; _I love it when she is confused_. Ryan replied looking rather smug

"Its this new word I'm using instead of cool, I think it sounds so much better and so gives so much more drama to the expression"

"Ryan that's pathetic, your so over dramatic, GOD" Sharpay exclaimed whilst throwing her arms in the air.

"Says you" Ryan chuckled. _I love it when they disagree and argue over something it reminds me of the way me and Katie used to do that. Everything about Sharpay reminds me of Katie that's why she so special_ _to me even if she doesn't know it_. I was knocked out of my thoughts by 'the evil one' Gabriella my smile immediately turned to a frown. Gabriella and Taylor where walking towards us and Gabriella laughed chuckling

"What are you guys arguing about now?"

"Ahhh Gabby!" Sharpay shrieked as she ran towards her hugging her.

"Sharpay can't breathe" Gabriella chocked. _Good squeeze the life right out of her. _

"Sorry but I missed you, you were gone for like forever"

"Sharpay it was a week, but I missed you too."

"Sorry to spoil this moment but where's my hug Sharpay" Taylor moaned giving a fake pout.

"Don't worry Tay I haven't forgot about you" Sharpay smiled as she gave Taylor a hug and the 3 of them started chatting _so Taylor and Gabriella get a hug and all I get is a ' hey Kelsi' god I hate that she pays more attention to them then me. _Loud laughs came from around the corner as the guys turned the corner pushing Chad who was blushing and looked embarrassed. The 3 girls turned towards the boys when they heard there laughs and Sharpay ran towards Troy and hugged him; he gave her a peck on the cheek as they walked back towards the group holding hands.

"Aw there so cute, don't you think?" Martha said as she nudged me.

"Yeah" I replied whilst looking down at the floor. _Great someone else that gets more attention then me, god I'm such a loser a short ugly worthless loser. I can't take this anymore seeing her with Troy it makes me sick._

I excused myself and wandered off to the bathrooms. I checked all the cubicles to make sure they were empty and locked myself in the end cubicle. I pulled out a sports bottle filled with vodka. I needed some so bad, it was the only thing that made he feel good about myself. I took a few swigs from the bottle and put it back in my bag. I felt the rush to my head a feeling that made me smile as the effects of the drink set in, I started to calm down and relax about Sharpay and the other. I pulled out a bottle of mouthwash and swirled it round my mouth, I spat it down the loo to get rid of the smell of the alcohol on my breath; knowing I would not be able to think of a decent excuse. I know I shouldn't drink and rely on alcohol, but I had seen my mum do it and it seemed to help her get over her grief of losing dad and Katie. I didn't see a reason why not it also helped me a bit with my confidence and I knew in the future it would help me to get rid of Gabriella and make me Sharpay's new best friend. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it but I knew that when I did Gabriella Montez would become history.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters

Kelsi P.O.V

I turned in to homeroom and saw the rest of the Gang already sitting there Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor Troy and Chad where sitting at the back whilst the others were sitting in the row in front of them. The gang had come to homeroom early to discuss Troy's Birthday party that was taking place this Friday. I took my seat next to Martha and gave her a small wave on the other side of me was Jason he smiled at me and I just gave him a faint smile back. Martha had told me that Zeke told her Jason liked me. Ewww I would never go out with Jason I mean he is cute and everything but he's not my type, to be honest I'm not sure what my type is you see I never really had a boyfriend. I guess I would like to be with someone that is funny, good looking, smart and also have loads of confidence in them self, someone like Sharpay. Wait. What. Sharpay but she's a girl I am not gay I can't be can I oh my god I fancy Sharpay maybe that's why I want to be her best friend so I could get close to her I thought it was just love like a sister Oh My God its more I am in love with "Sharpay!"

"What Kelsi?"

"What"_ omg I didn't just say that out loud_. I shook my head

"You said my name, what do you want Kelsi?" she bellowed at me

"Oh nothing don't worry" Sharpay rolled her eyes at me and turned towards Gabriella and Taylor

"God she's changing she's so weird now anyway where were we, oh yeah Troy's party" Sharpay said winking at Troy

Gabriella and Taylor laughed.

Sharpay's P.O.V

God Kelsi is so weird. I mean she calls my name and then she's like oh nothing. I swear she wasn't like that when she first came here. She always used to be really quiet and innocent but she was fun to be around, somebody you could trust. Nowadays she is still quiet but not as innocent as she used to be. Sometimes I see her staring at me and watching everything I do whilst she has a small smile on her face its really creepy like she has a crush on me or something but obviously she doesn't I mean 1. She's not gay and 2. her and Jason are obviously made for each other I always see them looking at each other.

She admires me that's all that's probably why she looks at me all the time with that weird look on here face. I mean she told me she admires and why wouldn't she. Maybe she want to be like me I mean she hasn't defiantly changed what she wears since I met maybe I just helped her with confidence and there's nothing wrong with that. But I have realised that she isn't too fond of Gabi and I don't know why she always becomes quiet when Gabi's around or she normally excuses herself and goes of somewhere; oh well not my problem. Martha can sort her out I mean there best mates after all it's not my business I got Gabi and Tay to look out for.

Kelsi P.O.V

Great Sharpay thinks I'm weird. I just figure out that I'm in love with her and now she thinks I'm weird; just my luck. She doesn't even seem to care that I can hear her talking about me like she doesn't even care about me. She says I have changed well she needs to look in the mirror because she is the one that changed since she became best fiends with Gabriella. Its Gabriella's fault she has made her that way she is. 'The Evil One' is turning Sharpay against me. I cant let that happen, I wont let that happen. I'm going to make Sharpay see how much of a bitch her darling 'Gabi' Is and show her who her real friends are I just need to work out how. It cant be that hard I mean little miss perfect is bound to slip up sometime and show Sharpay her true self.

Gabriella's P.O.V

We were all sitting in homeroom we got there early today so we could discuss Troy's party on Friday he was turning 17 the first one out of the group and it was going to be huge. We were discussing the facts about who was coming and so on when Kelsi suddenly shouted out Sharpay's name and then was like nothing.

I have nothing against Kelsi we just never seemed to get on I don't know why she always distanced herself from me. I do get the feeling that she doesn't like me though and I don't know why. I can't think of anything I have ever done to upset her or offend her. Whenever I come over she always gives me a dirty look especially when I talk to Shar and she always becomes quiet and makes me feel really awkward. Shar started to moan about how weird Kelsi was to which I kind of agree and then we carried on talking about Troy's party. I could see Kelsi starring at me from across the room. She had an evil look Spread across her face which kind of scared me a bit. I mean if looks could kill I would be dead. I tried to not look at Kelsi and focus on what Troy was saying about Alcohol but I couldn't. I could just see Kelsi looking at me. I would hate to know what she thinking. I slowly edged myself closer to Sharpay as I always felt safe when I was with Shar she was like my rock she always looked out for me and I knew she was there to protect me. Sharpay looked at me and smiled. There and then I knew why she was my best friend because she would always be there for me when I needed her, no matter what

No P.O.V

The bell rang to signal the start of homeroom. The crowded corridors slowly cleared people hugging and waving goodbye as everyone went there separate ways to leave the corridors empty and bare.

Mrs Darbus made her way into the class and everyone fell silent out of respect and some with downright fear. She started calling the register making her way slowly down the list whilst looking up after every name called.

"Sharpay Evans"

"Yes"

"Ryan Evans"

"Here"

"Gabriella Montez" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ah Miss Montez I see you have seem to forgotten my cell phone rule well don't worry you will have plenty of time to remind yourself of it during detention"

"Yes Mrs" Gabriella sunk down into her chair.

"Mrs Darbus. It wasn't Gabriella's fault I needed to tell her something really important so had to text her, so I don't think she should get detention" Sharpay demanded as she flashed a smile at Mrs Darbus. Sharpay was her favourite student and Sharpay knew she could get away with anything just by flashing Darbus an innocent smile which she always took full advantage of.

"Well Ok this one time, but next time Miss Montez you won't be as lucky. Understood?"

"Yes Mrs, Thank you" Gabriella said as she turned her phone off and put it in her bag. She sat back in her seat and relaxed whilst Darbus finished calling the register. Gabriella leant across and whispered to Sharpay

"Thanks, you're the best"

"No probs, Plus we can't have you missing out on are shopping trip it wouldn't be any fun with out my little Gabi" she smirked

Gabriella just shook her head whilst giggling to her self. She leant back in her chair and saw Kelsi giving her evils, when she turned her head to face her Kelsi quickly whipped her head forwards leaving Gabriella with a puzzled look on her face.

Mrs Darbus had started ranting on about something nobody cared about leaving everybody bored and Chad asleep. Troy leant over to Sharpay's desk and whispered to her.

"So, what you up to tonight?"

"Shopping with my girls, you?"

"well I was going to spend time with my amazing girlfriend but it turns out she would rather go shopping instead. So am I not invited?"

"No Troy your not, its strictly no boys, we are buying outfits for your party and it wont be a surprise for you guys if you already no what were wearing. We are dressing to impress. Plus last time we all went shopping all you guys did was moan and then head to the arcade"

"Yeah but that's because you took ages looking at shoes that you didn't even buy. Anyway who are you lot trying to impress?"

"Well Taylor is obviously after Chad though I'm not sure exactly why and Gabi is hoping to impress Ryan even if she wont admit. Hopefully Friday will be the night them two finally admit that they have feelings for each other and hook up, I mean hello there so meant for each other"

"And who are you trying to impress Shar?" Sharpay leant closer in to Troy

" Oh just the birthday boy, I hope I don't disappoint" she said whilst giving troy a puppy dog face.

"you could never disappoint Shar" Troy replied before he crashed his lips into sharpays for a short kiss that was filled with emotion and passion. They both return to there normal seating positions with wide smiles on there faces.

Across the room Kelsi sat starring at the two watching there whole interaction feeling something build up inside her that she had never felt before Jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters

It was 5pm and Sharpay pulled into East high car park she was going to pick Gabriella and Taylor up so they could go shopping. The girls had been called to an emergency decathlon meeting and couldn't get out of it. Sharpay parked the car and started to read a magazine whilst she waited. She heard footsteps coming towards her and turned around expecting to see the girls but instead she saw Kelsi. Sharpay inwardly groaned and turned away from Kelsi. Kelsi's face dropped as Sharpay turned around but she quickly replaced with a smile as she approached the car.

"Hey Sharpay"

"Oh, hey Kelsi. what you doing here this late?"

"I've just been working with Darbus on the music for the new musical. It's looking pretty good, perfect for your voice"

"Great, can't wait to hear it" Sharpay said with a lack of motivation

"What are you doing here this late anyway, shouldn't you be with troy or something." Kelsi asked in a disgusted tone. Sharpay shrugged it off and replied awkwardly.

"I'm waiting to pick up Gabi and Tay. They had a decathlon meeting after school"

"Oh, what you guys up to then?"

"you know were just doing some…_If I tell her were shopping she is going to want to come and I cant be bothered to hang with her today quick Sharpay think fast make up and excuse_…homework I need help with my homework yeah that's it maths homework and who better to help me then the smartest kids in class." Sharpay chuckled nervously _nice save Sharpay. Good improvising, no wonder I am such a good actress_

"Oh right homework sure"_ WHAT that is such a lie Sharpay is good at maths_

_She is one of the top in the class .why would she not tell me they were going shopping did she think I didn't hear them talking about it earlier _an awkward silence fell over the two as Kelsi looked around trying to think of something to say. She had Sharpay alone for once without the other two; she needed to think of something to say.

"So, are you looking forward to Troy's party? It's going to be so good"

"Yeah can't wait, its going to be awesome"

Kelsi frowned and her eyes turned evil as she saw Gabriella and Taylor coming out of the school doors. She quickly made up an excuse to leave

"Yeah, well I have got to go, stuff to do, I catch you later Sharpay" Kelsi said as she gave Sharpay a small wave

"See ya Kels" Sharpay waved back and went back to reading her magazine. Kelsi quickly ran behind a tree that was close enough so she would be able to hear the girl's conversation when they got to the car.

Sharpay heard the two girls laughing and quickly turned around

"Hey Girlies hurry up we haven't got all day you know and the mall is calling our names"

"The malls always calling your name Shar" Taylor shouted

"Ha very funny," Taylor and Gabriella reached the car Taylor jumped in the back whilst Gabriella got in the passenger seat

"So what was this emergency meeting about?"

"Nothing important, they want us to achieve higher this year and they are going to make us extended are meetings and practices so I quote 'we can reach the best of our ability and soar high in the sky' what sort of crap is that it don't even make sense. It was such a waste of time"

"Totally agree with you Gabs. They could have just put a note on the notice board about it rather then wasting our time"

"Girls lets not dampen the mood" Sharpay exclaimed

"Shar was that Kelsi you were talking to?" Taylor asked. Sharpay nodded her head.

"What did she want?" Taylor scoffed.

Taylor and Kelsi had never really got on. Taylor always believed there was something not right about her and that people should watch there backs with her like they say it's the quiet ones you have to look out for and Kelsi was defiantly one of the quiet ones.

"Just asking what I was up to and stuff about the musical which i'm really not interested in tbh"

"You didn't tell her we were going shopping did you?"

"Of Course not. I'm not stupid. I don't think I could handle hanging around with her for the whole evening, its bad enough at school. She always there every where I turn; she's there its kinda Scary. I was only nice to her in the first place cause I felt sorry for her I didn't think she would latch on to me and like become my stalker."

"Yeah Shar I'd watch out for that one if I was you, I Swear she's not right up here" Taylor pointed to her head "she is a bit obsessed with you. I bet she's like in love with you," Taylor Giggled "What did you tell her we were doing anyway? Just so we get our story straight."

"Homework it's the first thing I could think of."

"Good cover"

Through out the whole conversation between Taylor and Sharpay Gabriella didn't say a word she just listened. Gabriella never liked thinking about Kelsi because ever time she did she got scared and felt like she was being watched which freaked her out. It was because of the way that Kelsi acted towards her and the looks that she gave her. So the conversation between her friends at the moment was not what she wanted to listen to it creeped her out thinking Kelsi might not be right in the head cause then Kelsi could be capable of anything.

"Can we go now? I just want to pick out my outfit and I'm starting to get hungry"

"Yeah let's go"

Sharpay glance over to Gabriella in the passenger seat and saw the brunettes face was slightly pale

"Gabs you ok? You don't look to good."

"I'm fine, just bit of a headache don't worry about me" Gabriella said as turned her head to gaze at the window

"Ok but if it gets worse let me know ok"

"Ok"

Sharpay pulled out of the school car park and made her way down the road the girls thinking of shopping with Kelsi and east high in the back of there minds.

* * *

As Sharpay drove away Kelsi came out from behind the tree after hearing the whole conversation between the girls. Her eyes seething with rage, her face looked like pure evil and her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

_The evil bitch has turned Sharpay completely against me and now she has turned Taylor against me too. Gabriella is pure evil the way she made Sharpay turn against me there and say that stuff about me. Feeding her this shit about me she can't deny it I just watched her do it. I watched Gabriella slate me and make me look like dirt to turn Sharpay against me. Well I won't let her. This is the final straw. I'm gonna win back Sharpay and take down Gabriella in the process and when I'm done with her. She will never speak a work again. Its time to put my plan into action starting on Friday at Troy's party; Gabriella wont know what has hit her. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters**

It was 7 on Friday evening and Troy was finishing setting up the last few things ready for his party.

"Hey man, I just put the vodka in the drinks fountain is that everything set" Ryan yelled as he entered the room

"Yeah I think everything is set the DJ is just finishing setting up the lighting, the food and alcohol are all set up over there and I think that's it. Ry thanks again for letting me have the party here I mean your house is well bigger then mine."

"Troy I told ya, you have Sharpay to thank for what was it she said I want my troy to have the best party ever."

Troy checks turned a light pink at Ryan's comment "Yeah well…Thanks for helping me set up"

"No Probs anytime, we better go get changed people should be arriving soon"

Troy and Ryan left the living area and made there way up the stairs towards Ryan's room

"Troy why don't you use Sharpay's shower and I'll meet you back here in 15"

"Ok"

Troy grabbed his bag and made his way down the hallway towards Sharpay's room he opened the door and stepped in he was instantly hit with a wave of pink. Everything in Sharpay's room was pink it was so her. A small smile crept across Troy's lips as he put his bag on the bed and got his clothes out of it. He got a comforting feeling from being in Sharpay's room, a feeling that only she could give him and he loved it. As he turned towards the bathroom something on the wall caught his eye. 3 picture frames hung on the wall. They were new because Troy had never seen them before. The picture on the left was a picture of Sharpay and Ryan in one of the musicals, both had huge smiles on there faces enjoying every minute of what they were doing. Troy knew how much Ryan meant to Sharpay and strong of a bond they had. The picture on the right was a picture of Sharpay Taylor and Gabriella. It was taken on the golf course at Lava Springs the whole gang had a picnic and the 3 girls were sitting on one of the red rocks hugging each other with big smiles plastered on their faces. Troy knew that those 2 girls meant so much to Sharpay and she would do anything for them they were like the 3 musketeers. The final picture, the middle one was a picture of Sharpay and Troy they were laying in each others arms under a tree by the lake looking into each others eyes lovingly. The picture was taken on the last day of summer break the gang went to the park and had spent the day lounging around by the lake before having to start the new school year. Troy smile grew to a grin looking at the picture, Sharpay was his world, and she meant everything to him. Everybody thought Sharpay was a bitch but she only showed her real side to the people she cared about, the loving caring side of her that all her friends knew and the side they all loved. Troy took one last look at the picture and headed of into the shower.

Troy looked in the mirror one more time to check he looked good before heading down to Ryan's room. Troy was wearing black skinny jeans with white converses and a tight white shirt that hugged onto his well defined muscles. His hair was in a messed up style with his fringe hanging over his right eye. As he entered Ryan's room he saw him finishing off the final touches to his outfit. Ryan was wearing light jeans and black shoes with a blue shirt and black waistcoat that was left to hang open Ryan's outfit was finished off with a black hat to match his waistcoat and shoes.

"Wow dude your looking sharp…trying to impress a certain brunette" troy chuckled

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about" Ryan hesitantly replied

"Oh come on dude everybody knows you have a thing for Gabriella, maybe tonight is the night that you to will actually admit your feelings for each other and finally get together."

"I hope so man, I mean I really like her, she's amazing and we get on really well. Do you think I look ok? Oh my god this outfit isn't right what am I gonna do I don't have enough time to colour co-ordinate a whole new outfit. What if Gabi doesn't like what I am wearing?"

"Dude, calm down you look fine. Trust me you got nothing to worry about. You just need a drink to calm your nerves, let's go downstairs."

The boys made their way down stairs where the DJ had finished setting up the lights. The Room looked amazing it was dark with light flashing everywhere giving it a real club affect. The tables were full of loads of different alcohol and the space in the middle of the room was completely cleared to make room for a dance floor.

DING DONG the doorbell went

"That must be the lads, ill get it"

Troy ran off to get the door, as he opened he was meet by the 3 Guys on the left was Jason wearing jeans with a purple polo shirt. On the left was Zeke wearing jeans and grey shirt with a white vest top underneath. In the middle was Chad like the other boys he was wearing Jeans with a red polo shirt as he always said 'got to be true to your school and wear school colours'

"Hey Captain, Happy birthday" The 3 boys yelled whilst holding up crates of alcohol to the amusement of Troy. The 4 boys done there handshakes before entering the house.

"Dude, this place looks awesome. It looks so different then normal" The boys all laughed at how shocked Chad was at the room. They made there way over to the alcohol table and put the drink down.

"So what time are people coming Troy?" Jason asked

"Anytime from now" right on cue the doorbell went. Loads of people flooding in and in no time at all the party was underway.

10 minutes later Kelsi and Martha made their way into the party. People were already drunk whilst others were dancing and playing drinking games. They made their way to find troy and the rest of the gang. Kelsi was wearing jeans and a yellow fitted shirt she wasn't really into getting dressed up and wearing dresses she was more jeans and T-shirt kinda girl. Martha was wearing a black dress that came up to mid thigh with black leggings and black ballet pumps. They found the boys and all said their hellos and wished troy a happy birthday. Kelsi quickly looked around and couldn't see the other girls anywhere

"Are the other 3 not here yet" Martha asked Troy

"Na not yet, you know what there like they take forever to get ready."

"Plus Sharpay always likes to fashionable late and make her entrance" Ryan added whilst doing his best Sharpay impression. Everybody laughed at Ryan's actions.

"Guys ill be back in a minute. Got to go to the little boy's room" Ryan said as he walked away from the group.

Taylor parked the car on the side of the road and the 3 girls stepped out of the car.

"Wow the party looks like its already in full swing" Taylor commented

The music could be heard from across the street and through the windows you could see people dancing and the odd couple making out.

"Guys, I don't know about this"

"Gabs what are you talking about" Sharpay asked

"This outfit I look stupid I don't want to wear it. I look horrible" Gabriella panicked.

"Gabs don't be stupid you look hot ok and you're only worrying because you're nervous about impressing a certain brother of mine." Sharpay said raising her eyebrows knowingly

"Oh my god, do you think he will like it"

"Gabi he will love it, now come on" Taylor said as she grabbed Gabriella's right arms whilst Sharpay grabbed her left arm and the 3 girls walked towards the house with there arms linked.

Taylor was wearing a red halter neck dress that came to mid thigh with red stilettos. Her hair was straightened and came to just past her shoulders. Gabriella was wearing white short shorts with black halter neck top and black stilettos. Her hair was down and in her naturally curls and fell nicely onto her back. Sharpay was wearing a pink top with spaghetti straps and V shape neckline to show off some cleavage, with a black skirt that came to mid thigh and pink stilettos. Her hair was into bunches that hung on both shoulders.

As the 3 girls entered the party everybody stopped and stared at them. Sharpay Taylor and Gabriella did look amazing. Wolf whistles could be heard which made the girls laugh as they continued making there way through the house calls of "hey Girls" "looking Good" could be heard. Yeah they had defiantly made an entrance the girls were used to this by now as they were the most popular girls in school and were always given compliments.

Troy heard loads of wolf whistles and immediately knew the girls had arrived. He looked up and in an instant his eyes meet Sharpay's she gave him a smile and waved they held each others gaze for a second until Sharpay turned to the other 2 girls.

"The guys are over there" she told them whilst pointing towards the wall.

"Ok, lets go" Taylor replied as the 3 made their way towards the rest of the group.

"Hey everyone, were here" Sharpay said in a sing song voice. Everybody laughed

"Sharpay you look incredible"

"Thanks Troy you look good to…by the way happy birthday. I've got you a present but I want to wait and give it to you later" she smiled

"Way hay Troy my man your in there" Chad yelled whilst slapping troy on the back. Earning himself a slap on the head from Taylor

"Shut up Chad, I don't mean that" Sharpay exclaimed. She leant up to Troy's ear

"It is something special and I want to be alone when I give it to you." Troy nodded his head. Sharpay felt a spark run through her body as their cheeks brushed against each other. As she moved back she came face to face with Troy he reached his palm up to rest on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Sharpay reached her hands up around Troy's neck as he let his hands fall down to her waist. They pulled away and looked deep into each others eyes. Blue meeting brown and the connection and spark between them were so strong.

"Lets get a drink" Troy said as he took Sharpay's hand in his own and entwining their fingers. Loving the feeling of her being his and at that moment he knew she was the one and he would do anything for her.

**A/N ok so I decided to end the chapter there as I thought it was a good place to end it and it gives the story an angle about Troy's feelings. The next chapter is going to still be the party and will be when Kelsi puts her plan into action and tries to get rid of Gabriella. There will be more drama in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters

Troy Bolton's Parties were known for being the best party of the year. Where people would hook up for the night and not care about it. People would let go and be wild, do crazy stuff all because it was Troy Bolton's party.

It was 10 at night and the party was in full swing. The Evans mansion walls were pumping with the beat of the music. The drink was flowing and drunken teenagers filled the mansion. In the kitchen cheerleaders were laying on the worktops while the jocks were doing body shots of them. The stairs and hallways were lined with random couples hooking up and making out. Skaters were hooking up with Drama geeks and science geeks were hooking up with Goths. The living room was filled with people on the dance floor grinding against each other to the beat of the music; the gang were in the middle of the dance floor.

"We are going to get some drinks" Chad told the girls as the guys made their way to the drinks table Kelsi slipped away from the girls and followed the guys.

"Oh my God, this so much fun. We haven't been to a party in ages" Gabriella yelled to Sharpay

"I know, we have been missing out, good to be back where we belong shaking our booty on the dance floor" Sharpay yelled back

"So Gabs, you said anything to Ryan yet?" Taylor questioned

"No, I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I'm nervous"

"Babe, don't be he is so in to you. Go find him and talk to him ask him to dance"

"I don't know"

"Just go" Sharpay yelled as she pushed Gabriella towards the crowd of people.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kelsi watched as the girls were talking in the middle of the dance floor she made her way to the drinks table and poured a drink of punch. She then walked off to the bathroom. Once inside she locked the door to make sure nobody would get in. She pulled out a packet from her handbag and poured some powder in to the drink. She swirled the cup so the powder dissolved and was not noticeable. She made her way back to the living room where she saw Gabriella making her way through the crowd she stepped towards her

"Hey Gabriella"

"Err Hey Kelsi, you ok?"

"Yeah, I got you a drink" She handed the drink to Gabriella who took it not realising that it was drugged.

"Oh Thanks Kelsi" Gabriella smiled towards the girl _maybe she's decided to be nice to me now, oh well people change _"Do you know where Ryan is?"

"I think I saw him going outside"

"Ok thanks Kelsi" Gabriella ran off towards the patio doors and saw Ryan sitting on the edge of the fountain. She nervously made her towards him. Ryan looked up as he heard footsteps a small smile crept across his face when he saw Gabriella. She lifted her head and the 2 set of eyes connected

"Hey Gabs, what you doing out here?"

"Hi Ry, just needed some fresh air and I was looking for you"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Just wanted to talk, I haven't seen you in ages, well not properly"

"Well you found me, come on sit down" Ryan patted to the space next to him on the edge of the fountain. Gabriella sat down and took and drank some of her drink. She was nervous and she desperately needed the alcohol to give her some confidence. She felt a huge rush to her head but shock it of thinking it was due to the speed of drinking the alcohol.

"So you enjoying the party" Gabriella asked

"Yeah it's good"

"Yeah it's amazing I must say I think it is one of Troy's best so far. Why were you out here and not inside with us? Your normally king of the dance floor, it's not the same without you there" She laughed

"I was just thinking about a few things"

"Anything I can help with?" She offered

"Err, not really just stuff I got to figure out for myself, you know"

"I know exactly what you mean, but if you ever need anyone I'm always here"

"Thanks Gabs that means a lot...You look beautiful tonight by the way" Gabriella blushed

"Thanks Ryan. Your looking really handsome tonight yourself. That style suits you."

"Thanks Gabs" The 2 sat in a comfortable silence stealing glances at each other. Both wanting to tell the other how felt. Neither knew what to say or what the other would say in return. Gabriella glanced up towards the backdoor and saw Sharpay and Taylor standing on the patio. They gave Gabriella thumbs up she subtly shock her head towards the pair. 'Do it' Sharpay mouthed 'No' Gabriella. During the exchange Ryan had glanced over to where Gabriella was looking.

"What does Sharpay want you to do? "

"Nothing don't worry about it"

"It didn't seem like nothing and I know my sister. Whatever she wants you to do she really wants you to do it. I'd advise you to do it otherwise she will be on your back about it for ages." He laughed

"Trust me she has been on at my back about if for ages and its really starting to annoy me"

"Well that's Sharpay always persistent. If she's annoying you about it why don't you just do it?"

"Because I'm scared"

"It can't be that bad Gabs anyway there's not point in being scared. If you go through life being scared you will never do anything sometimes we just need to brave and face what we fear."

"Yeah I guess but it's not easy. How are you supposed to tell someone how you feel about them and you like them more than a friend and you think you might love them" Gabriella's hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock "Oh my god I didn't mean to say that just ignore that pretend I never said that"

"Gabriella, who do you like?" Ryan asked. Gabriella looked over towards Sharpay and Taylor and then looked straight into his eyes. She knew it was now or never, she had to tell him how she felt.

"You...I really like you Ryan I have for ages. You make me feel so special. When I'm with you I get butterflies and when I see you I can't help but smile," her eyes starting clouding over with tears "and I know that you probably don't feel the same way as me and now you're going to think I'm weird and won't want to be friends with me and I've ruined everything." Ryan leant his hand over and caressed Gabriella's cheek he leant forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss was a short sweet peck that was filled with so much passion and feelings that the 2 had built up for the other and were holding inside. Ryan pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Your right I don't want to friends with you, I want to be so much more. I feel the same about you Gabs you mean so much to me those feelings you get I get them too."

"You do"

"Yeah I never actually thought you would feel them back for me." Ryan reached over and took Gabriella's hands in his. Gabriella looked down at their hands with a huge smile

"Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?" Gabriella nodded her head as she leant forward to reconnect their lips in a much more passionate embrace. The 2 broke apart as they heard sequels coming from across the garden. Sharpay and Taylor were running towards them squealing so loud that people were starting to stare. Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh at the 2 girls making their way towards them. Sharpay and Taylor immediately engulfed the other 2 into and group

"At last you 2, do you know how long we have been waiting for you to get together"

"Yeah can't believe you finally had the guts to do it. Well I guess we should say congratulations"

"Yeah congrats guys, you make such a cute couple. Come on we have to get inside and tell the others."

Sharpay and Taylor ran back towards the house to find the rest of the group to let them know the good news. Ryan took Gabriella's hand and laced their fingers together

"We better go otherwise they will only come looking for us" Gabriella nodded her head as she giggled. She leant forward and pecked him on the cheek and dragged him across the garden back towards the house.

Across the garden behind some trees Kelsi had seen the whole exchange happen. She had followed Gabriella out to the garden to see what she wanted Ryan for and to make sure she drank the drink. She had a smug look on her face as when she saw Gabriella gulp down the drink knowing her plan was working. The smug look was soon wiped off her face as she saw the kiss between the two and then the squeals of Taylor and Sharpay. _**I can't believe what I am seeing. Is it not good enough for Gabriella that she has Sharpay as her best friend but now she has Ryan as well I can't believe that Gabriella would be so devious that she would go after Ryan just so she could get closer to Sharpay. I can't believe that I am the only person that can see Gabriella for who she really is everybody thinks she is a sweet innocent person but I know better but by the end of the night I won't have to worry about her any more** **Gabriella Montez will be out of the picture**_ a smirk made its way across Kelsi's face as she walked out from behind the trees and made her way back to the mansion to join the party.

"Hey Kelsi there you are"

"Hey Shar, you ok?"

"Yeah I have some great news. Gabi and Ryan finally got together can you believe it" A false smile made its way across Kelsi's face

"Yeah that's awesome well I guess I better go congratulate them then"

"Ok I got to find Troy, see ya" Sharpay waved over her shoulder as she ran towards the dance floor where she Troy was she ran into his arms kissing him passionately before the 2 starting dancing to the beat of the booming music. Kelsi's eyes couldn't help but to follow Sharpay as she ran towards troy and her heart couldn't help but become jealous at the loving interaction between the 2 wishing it was her that Sharpay was running to. Kelsi sighed she looked across the dance floor when her eyes landed on Gabriella and Ryan dancing together and laughing she remembered that she had to congratulate them and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

Kelsi made her way to the drinks table and poured a cup of punch that was filled with a mixture of different alcohol and was really strong she then slipped the packet out of her bag and poured some in the cup swirling it to dissolve the powder. She walked towards the kitchen a smile on her face that grew wider when she saw Jason _perfect _she thought

"Hey Jase"

"Hey Kelsi," Jason blushed "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, could you do me a favour and give this to Gabriella she's going to need a drink the amount of dancing she is doing"

"Yeah sure, you're so thoughtful" Jason grabbed the cup and headed off towards Gabriella _you have no idea _Kelsi watched as Gabriella drank the drink not suspecting a thing. She knew the plan was working and not much longer it would all be over. She continued towards the kitchen where she grabbed 2 shot glasses and put them in her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

Kelsi shut the door behind her and locked it. Out of her bag she pulled the shot glasses, a bottle of vodka and the remainder of the powder. She carefully filled the shot glasses and poured the rest of the powder into one of the glasses. She grabbed the bottle finishing off the vodka. Checking she had everything she left the bathroom and made her way towards 'the happy couple'

The dance floor was packed as Kelsi fought her way through the crowd of sweaty grinding teenagers towards Ryan and Gabriella as she reached them she plastered a fake smile on her face

"Hey guys, I heard the good news so I got you these as a way of saying congratulations" She handed the 2 shots to the couple and watched them down them in one. "You 2 make a good couple"

"Thanks Kelsi, that's really sweet of you" Gabriella replied swaying a bit in Ryan's arms. Kelsi took the glasses back from them with a grin on her face as she saw Gabriella sway _**Not long now I say half hour tops and it will all be** **over**_ "well I will leave you to it catch you later" Kelsi made her way back through the crowd and into the corner of the room where she would be able to watch the final parts of the plan unravel and admire her work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Gabriella P.O.V**

My head was spinning and I could feel my body swaying. I knew it wasn't good I must have had too much alcohol to drink. I don't mind though nothing can stop me being happy right now I'm finally with the guy I have loved for ages and he loves me back what could possibly go wrong.

We had been dancing for about 20 minutes with the rest of the gang and I could slowly feel myself getting worse. My head was now pounding and the room was spinning. My vision kept on going blurry and I could feel myself struggling for breath. I stumbled forward towards Ryan who looked at me with a concerned look on his face

"Gabs are you ok, you don't look to good"

"Yeah Gabi your really pale" Sharpay touched my arm "and your burning up"

"I need some fresh air can we go out back for a bit" The others agreed so me Ryan, Sharpay. Troy, Taylor and Chad made our way out back. As I walked my legs felt heavy and my body felt like it was slowly becoming numb. As we reached outside the cold air hit my face. I felt a burning sensation make its way up my body and I knew then I was going to be sick. I ran over towards the trees and threw up.

I heard Ryan shout he was going to get me some water as Sharpay came up to me and started rubbing my back and calming me down. When I felt ok I got up and leant up against the wall. I looked around me and couldn't see properly my vision was blurring worse and I started to panic.

"I can't see properly what's going on"

"Its ok Gabs you've just been sick it's your body's reaction"

"Ok, I think I'm ok now let's go back inside" I was gasping for breath trying to gasp any oxygen available. I didn't want to ruin the night so I tried to ignore it as we were walking back towards the house I started to feel dizzy I felt my body become numb and heavy and my head light and dizzy. I took a final breath and everything went black the last thing I heard before everything went silent was Sharpay scream my name

**NO P.O.V**

"GABI" Sharpay screamed whilst tears immediately fell from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I dont own HSM or its Characters**

**Hey eveyone,**

**i just want to say a quick thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter i really appreciated it.**

**Ok so this chapter the whole drugs think i dont know about so i have just made it up hopefully its believeable.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**BlondyCasper x x x**

Gabriella's body had collapsed to the floor. Her head smashing against the concrete, a pool of blood immediately appearing near her head. The body lay on the floor limp and motionless. It all happened quickly, Troy had tried to catch her but she fell too fast. The sound of Sharpay's scream filled the air as the group all rushed to Gabriella's side. Troy immediately began to search for a pulse and was able to find a slow light pulse meaning Gabriella was just hanging on for life. Chad called for and ambulance and went out the front to wait for them. Ryan has heard Sharpay's scream and ran outside to find his girlfriend lying on the floor motionless he ran over to her as tears began falling from his eyes. Sharpay and Taylor were holding on to each other for dear life crying hysterically. Troy put Gabriella into the recovery position and all they could do was wait for the Ambulance to arrive.

Once Kelsi had seen Gabriella collapse she made her way back into the crowd a small smirk on her face her plan had gone so much better then she expected.

5 minutes later Chad came running back round the house followed by the ambulance crew. They Put an oxygen mask on Gabriella and placed her on the stretcher and carried her towards the ambulance. Ryan went with her in the ambulance. Sharpay got her phone out and called for her driver to take them all to the hospital as they had all drunk to much alcohol and were over the limit to drive.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Paramedics barged through the doors with Gabriella lying on the bed still unconscious. Ryan was following behind trying to take in everything that was going on.

"Gabriella Montez, 16, light pulse, collapsed at party, suspected overdose" one of the paramedics shouted to the doctor as they made their way through the hospital.

"Ok let's get her straight in there and get her stomach pumped we need to get rid of everything in there if she has got a chance of surviving." One of the head doctors ordered. The doctors rushed Gabriella into a room. Ryan was left standing all alone in the middle of the corridor his eyes filled with tears and his face expressionless.

"Sir, why don't you wait in the waiting room we will let you know as soon as anything happens" One of the nurses suggested

"I don't understand, they said overdose she didn't have any drugs, she would never touch them she only drinks alcohol at major parties and she doesn't even drink a lot then. I don't get what's going on"

"Sir, I can't answer that you're going to have to wait for the doctor to find out exactly what's wrong. Like I said why don't you sit down I'll get you something to drink I know this must be a big shock for you"

"How do you know" Ryan shouted "Has your girlfriend just been rushed into hospital after collapsing from a suspected overdose. No I didn't think so." With that Ryan let his tears escape he couldn't hold his emotions in any more

"I'm sorry" Ryan apologised looking at the nurse "I'm just confused and my emotions are all mixed up, I don't know what to do"

"Its ok sir I get it a lot, the only thing you can do is to wait. You need to be strong for Gabriella, there's nothing more you can she is the best possible place."

"I guess…Thank you"

"No problem, I'll go get you that Drink" the nurse replied walking away leaving Ryan alone in the corridor. He turned round when he heard the noise of heels smashing against the floor and then he saw 8 teenagers turn down the corridor.

"RYAN" A sobbing Sharpay ran straight into the arms of her brother. He held on to her tight burying his head into her blonde hair. Troy, Taylor, Chad, Martha, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason made their way towards the twins.

"What's going on Ryan, where's Gabi?" Troy asked

"They've taken her to get her stomach pumped"

"WHAT" the 8 other teenagers cried

"They think she collapsed because…because of"

"BECAUSE OF WHAT RYAN" Sharpay screamed pushing herself away from her brother. Troy made his way towards Sharpay and wrapped his arms around her waist. The tears reappeared in Ryan's eyes at the thought of the sentence he was about to say.

"Because of an overdose" The teenagers all looked stunned and in complete shock. Kelsi who stood at the back showed little emotion on her face. The only reason she was at the hospital was to cover her back and make sure nobody suspected it was her. Chad was the first to speak up

"Overdose, Gabi doesn't do drugs though"

"Yeah she would never touch drugs. We all know that" Martha said

The nurse made her way towards the group and handed Ryan the drink.

"I take you are all here for Gabriella Montez"

"Yeah can we see her" Sharpay asked

"I afraid the doctors are still with her and she is getting treatment. You are going to have to wait. The waiting room is right behind you the doctor will come and see you when they are finished and when they know what is going on"

"But I need to see her, she's my best friend. I can't lose her."

"I'm sorry but you have to wait" With that the nurse walked away. Troy dropped his hands from around Sharpay's waist and held onto her hand.

"Come on, let's go and wait. They will let us know when something happens we just need to be patient."

"But what if she dies Troy. I can't live without her she is my best friend. I need her."

"I know you do baby. Remember, this is Gabriella we are talking about and she is a fighter and she is going to fight this, she is not going to die. Just wait she will be awake and be smiling again in no time." Sharpay's face brightened and looked more hopeful

"You Promise?"

"I promise" Troy replied knowing that it was a promise he didn't know weather he would be able to keep but knowing he had to say something to calm Sharpay down and make her feel more positive about the whole situation. The group all made their way into the room and sat down. Everyone was silent nobody knew what to say the tension in the room started to build as the anticipation of the wait grew.

Half an hour later the door to the waiting room swung open and a doctor walked in.

"Gabriella Montez" he said. The 9 teens all stood up giving the doctor their attention. 8 of them hoping for a good result, and 1 waiting to hear a bad result knowing that her plan had worked.

"I'm glad to say that we have managed to bring Gabriella back to a stable condition. We have pumped her stomach of everything and we were lucky to have got their in time before any of the substance done any major damage. Gabriella's heart rate has returned to normal but she will be weak for a few days. The cut on her head has been stitched and bandaged so she might have a few headaches and migraines for a few weeks due to the force of the fall, but we are pretty confident that she will make a full recovery"

"OH MY GOD, thank you so much" Exclaimed Sharpay as she ran towards the doctor and hugged him.

"No problem, it's my job. There is something serious that I need to talk to all of you about though. We had to pump Gabriella's stomach as she had overdosed. Normally when people overdose it is a suicide attempt. I need to know if anything has happened to Gabriella that would make her want to take an overdose. If so she will need to be put on suicide watch."

"No. Gabi would never take Drugs. She hates them" Taylor Stated

"She would never even think about it" Sharpay added

"She only drinks alcohol on special occasions. She would never touch drugs" finished Ryan

"How can you be so sure I mean Gabriella might have been going through an emotional struggle and hidden how she felt that resorted to her taking the overdose." The doctor questioned

"Gabi is my best friend she is like my sister there is no reason in her life for here to take an overdose. Things are starting to get better for her not the other way round. Plus we all know that Gabi would never take because of Ricky"

"Who's Ricky?"

"Its Gabi's brother. He died 2 years ago from a drug overdose. Gabi lost so much that day. She hates drugs. She would never think of taking them because of what happened to Ricky that's how we know that she didn't take them."

"If you are certain that Gabriella was not trying to take her life then that means that somebody was spiking her drinks and whoever it was they knew what they were doing. The substance they used mixed with the alcohol causes the heart rate to slow down resulting in the blood flow around the body slowing down. With the amount that was in Gabriella's system it is obvious that she was targeted and that somebody was trying to do this to her."

The teenagers stood in shook. None of them could believe what they had just heard somebody was trying to hurt Gabi.

"You mean somebody was trying to kill her?"

"Yeah that's all I can think of I being. I'm sorry obviously its a lot to take in."

"Can we see her now please" Sharpay begged

"Of course she is in room 22"

"Thanks" The 8 teenagers ran off to find the room leaving Kelsi alone in the waiting room _no this can't be happening everything was going to plan everything was going perfect why couldn't the little bitch just die why did she have to put up a fight. Now I'm going to have to find another way to get rid of her but this time I might not be able to be discreet I'm just going to have to wait for the perfect moment. _Jason knocked Kelsi out of her thoughts

"Kels, you ok"

"Yeah I'm not feeling too good. I think I might go home."

"Well me, Martha and Zeke are going home you can come with us. We checked on Gabs but she's still sleeping. There's not much we can do so we might as get some sleep and come see her tomorrow."

"Ok thanks Jay"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Taylor and Chad sat around Gabriella's bed. They were all in shock and disbelief at the events and everything that had happened that night. Gabriella was pale from loss of blood. Her body looked small and weak lying on the bed. Her chest was slowly rising and falling. A loud shrill beeping sound filled the room.

"Who would do this to her, she has never done anything to anyone. She is the kindest, sweetest person I know." Chad sighed

"I just don't understand why somebody would want to hurt her" Ryan added

"I tell you what guys I am going to find the person that done this to her and I am going to make them pay. If it is the last thing I do. Nobody gets away with trying to kill my best friend." Sharpay demanded "and when I find them they won't have a clue what's hit them"

"I'm with you Shar; no one hurts one of my sisters and gets away with it. Us girls stick together you hurt one of us, you hurt us all."

Gabriella's eyes started to open. Her eyelids fluttering open and closed letting her eyes adjust to the bright light in the overpowering white room. A small cough rasped from her throat as she attempted to talk.

"Shar…Shar where am I"

"Babe its ok you're in the hospital. Don't worry your fine and we are all here you." Gabriella slowly sat up with the help of Sharpay. Sharpay held on to Gabriella's hand afraid to let go in case she lost her. Taylor held onto her other hand. The boys stood back from the bed. Even though Ryan was dieing to just hold Gabriella and kiss her he knew that the girls needed to be with her alone and that Sharpay and Taylor needed to be the ones to tell Gabriella what happened.

"I don't understand. What happened, the last thing I remember was dancing with Ryan and then my head started to hurt. How did I get here?"

"Sweetie" Taylor began "You collapsed at the party and were rushed to hospital by an ambulance. You had to have your stomach pumped."

"What why? I didn't drink that much alcohol"

"Gabs listen to us this going to be hard to hear but we need you to know that we are here for you. Me, Tay and the boys we are here"

"Shar what are you talking about. You're confusing me"

"Gabi you collapsed because of an overdose" Gabriella's eyes widened in shock and started to glaze over. Ever since her brothers death the word had always made her cry. Gabriella started shaking her head "

"No, no, no, no, no" She stuttered getting louder each time "I didn't take drugs you know I wouldn't. I didn't take drugs Shar I didn't I would never do that you know I wouldn't" The tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Baby I know you wouldn't we all do." The group all nodded their heads. The boys were fighting back tears at the sight of Gabi breaking down they all knew how much her brother meant to her and how much even thinking about drugs effected her since his death. They knew this must be a nightmare for her. "Gabi the doctor said that he thinks somebody was spiking your drink and that they were targeting you." Sharpay couldn't hold back her tears any longer "He thinks somebody was trying to kill you Gabs"

Gabriella body froze and stiffened her mouth wide open in shock Taylor continued where Sharpay had left off

"He said whoever was putting the stuff in your drink knew what they were doing and knew what the effects would be on you by mixing it with the alcohol."

The Room went silent Gabriella held on the 2 girls hand tightly afraid to let them go and be alone. She felt vulnerable and scared after hearing that somebody had tried to kill her.

"Guys, I'm scared" she whispered her whole body shaking. Chad stepped forward towards the bed making the 3 girls look up at him.

"Don't worry Gabs, we are going find out who did this and we are going make them suffer. Its all for one and one for you we are sticking with you Gabs and we are going make sure nothing else happens right guys." They all nodded their heads Troy made his way next to Chad.

"Cause we're wildcats and wildcats stick together." At that moment the bond between the 6 friends had never been stronger. That 1 sentence meant that they would always be there for each other and that they never had to be alone.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought x x x x x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own HSM or its Character**

It was a week after the party and Gabriella was being released from hospital. Her mum was away on a business trip so Gabriella would be staying at the Evans until her mum got back, none of the gang wanted her alone after what had happened they wanted to make sure that someone was with her at all times meaning no one could hurt her.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed in her clothes ready to leave. The room was silent with Gabriella in deep thought swinging her legs back and forth. Since the party she had become really quiet and hardly spoke.

"You looking forward to getting out of here Gabs" Troy asked he was sitting in the corner of the room watching her whilst Sharpay and Ryan where signing her out and getting her medicine from the doctor. Gabriella made no recognition of Troy. He sighed and made his way towards her placing his hand on her shoulder

"Gabs you ok?" Gabriella glanced up at Troy and just nodded her head.

"Are you looking forward to getting out of here?" He tried again trying to get her to talk to him. She shook her head as tears started welling up in her eyes; she looked up at him and broke down.

"I can't do it Troy, I don't want to leave here I'm safe here nobody can get me there's security and stuff. I don't want to leave; they're going to get me"

"Who Gabs, who's going to get you"

"The person trying to kill me," she launched herself at Troy holding on to him for dear life "I'm scared Troy I don't want to die" she mumbled. Troy rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"You're not going to die Gabs; we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm scared" she whispered into his chest

"I know you are, but we are going to look after you, nothings going to happen." Troy sat down on the bed next to her and held her as she started to calm down.

"Thanks Troy." she whispered into his chest. Troy gently kissed her head

"It's going to be ok Gabs." Sharpay and Ryan walked towards the room and saw Troy comforting Gabriella through the window. Walking through the door Sharpay put a big smile on her face to try and cheer Gabriella up.

"Hey, so we signed you out and we got your medicine so we can leave now, you ready to go?" Gabriella looked up at Sharpay and gave her a small smile whilst nodding her head.

"Good then lets go, everything is set up at home I got your clothes and your school stuff for you so we can go straight back to my place and I was thinking if you want you can sleep with me in my room so your not alone, how does that sound"

"That's great Sharpay. Thanks" She shot her an appreciative smile and Sharpay grew positive that things were starting to get better, Gabriella was speaking more and that had to be a good sign.

* * *

Monday arrived and Gabriella was going back to East High for the first time since the attack. The whole school had been talking about it and Gabriella was the main topic of discussion her arrival back to school had been highly anticipated by most students

"Everybody's going to be staring at me Shar I don't want to go in there."

"Gabs you're going to be fine just ignore everyone. Most people are just worried about you that's all they want to know that you're ok"

"One of them doesn't, one of them wants me dead"

"Gabs you have to stop talking like that. Nobody's going to do anything not when the whole group are with you and we have made sure that there is going to be at least one person with you at all times. You have at least one of us in all your classes; we have free periods together when we will watch the boys practice. It's going to be fine you're never going to be alone"

"Ok sorry, I'm still a bit scared."

"Hey don't apologize you have no reason too just remember we are always here," Sharpay wrapped her arms around Gabriella and hugged her tightly "You're my best friend Gabs. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I can't lose you." Gabriella hugged Sharpay back and pulled away with a smile on her face

"Thanks Shar"

"There's the smile I love now come on lets go find the others" The 2 girls linked arms and made there way towards the entrance of East High.

* * *

The rest of the group were waiting by Gabriella's locker for her return to school they wanted her to know that they were all there for her and she had there support. Kelsi stood with the group by the locker it was the last place she wanted to be but she couldn't make herself look suspicious she had to make sure nobody suspected her.

"Hey, there she is welcome back Gabs" Troy said and opened his arms to hug her. She immediately wrapped her arms around Troy and hugged him back. Troy had always been like a big brother to Gabriella, looking out for her and protecting her and now more then ever did he need to do that for her.

"Hey guys," She shyly replied "It's good to be back"

"Only Gabi could be happy about being back at school" Chad laughed. The rest of the group rolled their eyes

"Come on," Taylor spoke up "Lets go to homeroom" The group started to make there way down the halls of East High. Whispers could be heard from the other students Gabriella began feeling paranoid knowing that most of the whispers were about her. Ryan walked up next to her and took her hand interlocking their fingers whilst pecking her on the cheek.

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't come in with you this morning I thought you might need a bit of time alone with Shar I knew you were worried and she's always been better then me at making people feel better"

"Thanks, I really needed the talk she gave me it made me realise some things. Just so you know you make me feel better just by being with me, you don't have to say anything." She smiled at him and kissed him as the group entered the classroom. Ms Darbus was already sitting at the Front of the class she looked up as the group of friends entered the classroom

"Ah Miss Montez, good to have you back" She said smiling at the teenager.

* * *

Kelsi sat in homeroom with her head resting on her hands staring ahead. Her plan had completely backfired she had meant to take Gabriella out of the picture but all she had done was made the group become closer to her. She knew now it was going to be harder to get what she wanted that the others were going to watching Gabriella like a hawk. Kelsi knew that it was going to take time she had to leave it for a while so they all thought the person wasn't going to try anything again and then she would finish off what she started and finally take Gabriella out of the picture.

* * *

**A/N hey sorry took so long to update and i know this chapter isn't very long but i needed to get this done and get this bit of the story out of the way so i can move on to the next bit which will have more Drama. **

**Thanks to everybody that has reviewed, alerted and favorited this story**

**BlondyCasper x x x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey Sorry this chapter took so long to get out the next one will be up a lot quicker. I want to thank everyone for reading this and everyone that has reviewed the story **

**I want to say a big thanks to SparkyCasper for betaing this chapter for me.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think**

**Thanks**

**Love BlondyCasper**

**X x x x **

It had been 2 months since Gabriella had been back to school and everything had gone well. Nothing suspicious had happened and everything had gone back to normal. Gabriella had got her confidence back and wasn't afraid to be on her own and the rest of the gang had become less protective and less on guard all the time. If only they had known that on that Thursday their lives were going to change forever.

----------

Taylor was walking down the empty corridors of East High towards the office where she was going to drop off some reports for her history teacher, Mr Howard. Loud footsteps echoed down the corridor as someone ran around the corner.

"Taylor, there you are, man you walk fast" Kelsi panted bending over trying to catch her breath.

"Oh hey Kels, sorry I didn't hear you call me."

"That's ok Taylor, don't worry. Actually I needed to ask you a favour"

"Sure what's up?"

"Well the computer in the music room is playing up. I'm not sure what's wrong with and I thought, seeing as you are like a computer whiz, maybe you could help because I really need to finish the compositions I've got on there."

"Well I can have a look at it to see what I can do. I've got a free period next so I can meet you in there."

"That's perfect, thank you"

"No problem, anyway better get going otherwise Mr Howard will start asking questions."

"Yeah, see ya." Kelsi smiled at Taylor as she walked down the hallway, her eyes following her every movement. As soon as Taylor rounded the corner the smile fell from Kelsi's face. She made her way down the hallway in the opposite direction then Taylor towards the library. Once she reached the library Kelsi sat in the corner away from everyone else. She pulled out a piece of paper, pen and a book. Placing the paper and pen down on the desk she stood the book up so that it covered what she was doing so no-one would be able to see the paper. Making sure she was alone she began writing on the paper.

'_Hey guys... _

Once she finished she folded up the piece of paper and made her way out of the library. She stopped when she reached the locker she was looking for. Taking the note she slipped it through the gap and let it fall in to the locker and walked away towards the music room where she was going to wait for Taylor and the fun would really begin.

-----------

"OK class for your homework I would like you to read chapter 14, ready for a test next lesson so make sure you do it" Mr Howard told his class.

"Another test is he joking." Chad moaned

"Don't moan Chad there's nothing you can do about it." Taylor replied whilst nudging his arm

"That's ok for you to say Tay your smart you always do well I always fail."

"That's because I actually do the homework and read the chapter rather than rushing to read as much of the chapter as possible an hour before the test."

"Hey habit of a lifetime why change it now" Chad laughed

The bell rang signalling the end of the class. The students all made their way out of the class and off to their next lesson.

"So what you got now Tay?" Chad asked

"I'm on a free so I'm going to help Kelsi. She said there's something wrong with the computer in the music room so I'm going to try and fix it"

"Lucky you, I got Math. See ya later Tay"

"See ya Chad" She waved to him as he ran off down the hallway his afro bobbing up and down as he ran. Laughing to herself she turned and made her way towards the music room. Once she reached the music room she knocked on the door and entered seeing Kelsi sitting by the piano looking at something.

"Hey Kels." Taylor said and the petite girls head shot as she put the object in her pocket.

"Oh, hey Taylor. Sorry I was in my own little world there" she nervously laughed

"That's ok. So where's this computer you want me to look at"

"Over here," she led Taylor over to the corner of the room "I'm not really sure what's wrong with it but it's not working properly and it's really slow"

"Ok well I'll have a look. No harm in trying right" She said as she sat down at the computer desk and turned it on. Whilst Taylor was starting up the computer Kelsi quietly made her way over to the bag and took something out of it.

"Kelsi are you sure there is something wrong. It seems to be fine to me. Its working perfect" Kelsi didn't reply she just walked up behind Taylor and raised her shaking hand level to Taylor's head

"Kelsi" Taylor repeated as she turned around and gasped as she found herself starring down the barrel of a gun. She panicked and tried to run

"DONT MOVE," Kelsi shouted "SIT DOWN AND DONT MOVE." Taylor stared up at Kelsi, her eyes had turned nearly black and she looked evil. Tears started to come down Taylors face

"What are doing?" Taylor whispered

"What does it look like I'm doing...I'm taking you hostage." Kelsi sneered causing Taylor to gasp

"Hostage how is taking me hostage going to help you. I can't get you anything"

"It's not what you can get...It's who. You are just part of my plan Taylor."

"Kelsi, I don't get it who do you want?" Kelsi laughed to herself.

"And you're supposed to be smart. I want Sharpay. I want her to be my best friend; I want her to be my lover. I love her and I want her to be mine and I will get her."

"Kelsi what's wrong with you. Sharpay's with Troy she loves him. What are you going to do to her? You have a gun you can't... 'SMACK' Kelsi slapped her around the face.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do you hear me I have had enough of people telling me what to do and if I was you I wouldn't be so demanding when someone has a gun to your head," She poked the end of the gun right up into Taylors temple "you never know how easy it is for it to all be over. One wrong word and bang, you're gone so shut your mouth. Understand?" Taylor had her eyes tightly squeezed together with tears pouring from them whilst slightly nodding her head.

"Good now I'm not here to hurt you so do as I say and you will get out of here without harm ok?" Taylor nodded her head again in reply

"Stand up and sit with your back against the piano leg" Taylor made her way to the piano and sat on the floor crying silently as Kelsi tied her arms behind her back and to the piano leg.

"There, now you can't make a run for it, which would be stupid if you did because I would have to kill you." Kelsi laughed to herself as she opened her bag and pulled out her sports bottle and took a massive swig then groaning as the vodka slipped down her throat.

"You know it's funny, you thinking I'm going to hurt Sharpay. I just told you I love her why would I kill her? I need her." Taylor anxiously lifted her head to stare into Kelsi's demonic looking eyes

"Then why the gun? Is it just to scare us"

"Oh no the guns going to be used to get rid of the one person standing in my way of having Sharpay for myself and this time my plan is not going to back fire"

"Kelsi who are you talking about" Kelsi laughed to herself again and got right up into Taylors face

"I'm going to kill Gabriella" Kelsi laughed, the evil demonic laugh, to herself again as Taylor sat there with wide eyes and her jaw hanging wide "You see the first time didn't work. She managed to get to the hospital they got the drugs out of her system but this time will be different. I will succeed I will not fail again as soon as they walk through that door Gabriella's fate will be sealed."

--------

Sharpay and Gabriella made their way down the hallway towards Gabriella's locker after their English Lesson.

"So how are things with Ryan, Gabs? Every time I ask him he blushes and tells me to mind my own business" Sharpay asked.

"There really good. I really like him Pay. I just feel complete when I'm with him"

"That's awesome so do you think he's going to ask you prom?"

"Pay proms months away, I haven't even thought about it"

"Why not I've thought about Prom from the second I walked through the doors of East High"

"Why does that not surprise me" Gabriella giggled as she opened her locker where a note fell out on to the ground.

"Who's sending notes to you Miss Montez?"

"Its Tay," Gabriella said as she opened the note "It says...

_Hey guys_

_I got something really important I need to tell you. Meet me in the music room at lunch_

_Tay_

_Xoxoxox_

The two girls looked at each other

"Wonder what's important?" Gabriella questioned

"Well we are never going to know unless we go find her. Come on girl, let's go" Sharpay laughed as she dragged Gabriella down the hall towards the music room. If only they knew they were about to step into their worst nightmare. A nightmare where they might not make it out of alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey,

I am so sorry this has taken so long i really am bad at updating but i promise the next one will be up alot quicker. This is a huge chapter in this story and its the first time i have ever wrote anything like this so please let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who is still following this story i really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.

BlondyCasper

x x x x

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay walked into the music room laughing.

"Tay, this better be good we're missing the Tuna Surprise." The smiles on their faces dropped immediately when they saw Taylor sat on the floor tied to the piano with tears pouring down her face.

"Oh my god Tay, what happened?" Gabriella cried as the 2 girls ran towards their friend. Taylor shook her head at the girls

"No don't." The tears started pouring down her face faster.

"Tay what's going on?" Sharpay asked as she started untying the girl's hands.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Taylor sobbed. The sound of the door locking made the blonde and brunette whip their heads round to see a small dark figure wearing a balaclava standing by the door.

"Nice of you 2 to join us, we've been waiting."

The figure started moving furniture around the room blocking the door whilst the other 3 girls looked on in horror.

"I wasn't sure if the note would fool you, I mean why would Taylor want to meet you in here surely the science lab makes' more sense, but obviously not. You made my job of getting you here a lot easier," The figure spoke with a dark husky voice.

"Now that you are here we may as well start the party, get the ball rolling, have a little fun…sit on the floor over by the wall and don't move unless I tell you to." The figure demanded aggressively.

"Why should we listen to you" Sharpay shouted. The figure pulled a gun out of the pocket and laughed.

"Well if you don't do as I say my friend here might have something to say about it."

Gabriella and Sharpay's faces paled as they saw the gun.

"Now sit down." The figure shouted. The 2 girls quickly scurried over to the wall and sat down. The figure walked over to them and tied both of their hands up.

"Who are you?" Gabriella whispered as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Who am I? Oh Gabriella, darling Gabriella why does this not surprise me you never do think of anyone but yourself"

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked.

"Why don't we ask Taylor?" The figure walked over to Taylor and crouched down next to her, stroking her cheek with the tip of the gun, as more tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Go on Tay, tell them who I am" Taylor looked at the person bent down beside her and then towards her best friends, her bottom lip quivering as she spoke.

"It's Kelsi" The 2 girls gasped.

"Kelsi?" Sharpay repeated in shock. Kelsi pulled the balaclava off to reveal her grinning face.

"That's right, surprise." Kelsi got up and strolled over to Gabriella and Sharpay and knelt down in front of them.

"Bet you didn't expect that hey, quiet little Kelsi, naïve Kelsi. Well it's me…" She started laughing "It's funny when you think about it. The person that everybody walks over, everyone takes for granted is now in control. I'm controlling the fate of all your lives." Sharpay kept a hard cold look on her face, not wanting Kelsi to see that she was intimidated or scared unlike Gabriella who was shaking, tears pouring down her cheeks and the look of fear spread across her face.

* * *

Whilst Kelsi was giving Gabriella and Sharpay her full attention Taylor had managed to free her hands completely after Sharpay had loosened the ropes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone quickly opening a new message.

_CHAD_

_HELP Kelsi has got me, gabs and shar in the music room shes got a gun im really scared help us_

* * *

The boys were sat in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Where are the girls?" Troy asked.

"I dunno they're normally here straight away when it's Tuna surprise." Chad replied

"Something must be wrong"

_beep beep_

"Oh wait Tay just text me" Chad's face paled as he read the message.

"Chad what's up? Where are they?" Chad pushed his phone towards Troy.

"Oh my god we need to help them" Troy exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and ran towards the exit of the cafeteria. Ryan and Chad quickly followed.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked

"Kelsi's got the girls and a gun we need to help them. Ryan get Matsui, Chad call the police we need to get them."

* * *

_Beep beep_

Taylor cringed as her phone went off letting her know that her message had been received. Kelsi quickly turned her attention back towards Taylor and saw her with the phone lying in her hands. She quickly got up and ran towards Taylor. She smashed the gun into the side of her head. The other 2 girls screamed as they watched Taylor fall to the floor in a heap with blood seeping out of the side of her head. Sharpay tried to move towards Taylor but Kelsi saw the movement and turned towards her.

"DON'T MOVE" she screamed

"Why are you doing this?" Sharpay asked as tears slowly started to fill her eyes.

"Why. Isn't it obvious?" Sharpay shook her head as the tears finally started to fall. She glanced over a Gabriella and could see her shaking her tears visibly falling from her face. Kelsi was getting annoyed that even though she had a gun and was a threat to them Sharpay was still paying more attention to Gabriella. The anger boiled up inside her she had to tell her. Sharpay has to know how she felt.

"I will tell you why I'm doing this......it's because of you" Sharpay's head shot from Gabriella to Kelsi. '_Bingo' _Kelsi thought.

"Me?" Sharpay questioned in a weak voice.

"Yeah, you. I'm doing this because I want you, I need you. I love you Sharpay and I want to be your best friend and your girlfriend and I'm doing this to show you that I am all you need, I can make you happy and we can be together forever just you and me. We can runaway and live our lives happily together. All I need to do is get rid of everything that is stopping me and you having our happily ever after." Kelsi finished with a big smile on her face. Sharpay sat looking at Kelsi stunned whilst Gabriella looked on in horror at that moment realising Kelsi'd been the one trying to get rid of her with the drugs.

"Kelsi you didn't have to do all this, you could have just spoken to me."

"No I couldn't because you are always busy. You never have time for me."

"Ok but if this is about me why are you dragging Tay and Gabby into this?"

"Taylor was a lure to get you 2 in here, she is not important, but Gabriella, she is here because she is an obstacle."

"What are you talking about, she hasn't done anything"

Kelsi looked towards Gabriella and smirked.

"You are an obstacle Gabriella. You are in my way and stopping me from being best friends with Sharpay. I want to be her best friend but I can't because your there." The pitch of Kelsi's voice was gradually getting higher and higher as she spoke.

"So I'm going to have to do something about it and get rid of you. The drugs didn't work but this time I won't fail." Kelsi sneered

"It was you...YOU BITCH" Sharpay screamed.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she felt a sharp prod in her stomach looking down she sobbed as she saw the gun resting against her midriff.

_BANG BANG BANG _

"KELSI LET US IN" Troy cried through the door. Kelsi quickly turned away from the girls and ran towards the door pulling up the blind to see Chad, Ryan and Troy standing on the other side with angry looks on their faces.

"Let us in" Chad cried. Kelsi didn't know what to do so she quickly pulled the blind back down.

"It's over Kelsi the police are on their way." Ryan called.

"No no no" Kelsi started muttering whilst shaking her head "This wasn't supposed to happen…YOU," She cried facing Gabriella "This is all your fault" She pulled the gun up so it was level with Gabriella's body.

"KELSI NO," Sharpay cried "you think this is the answer, you think you shot Gabby and I'll come running to you to be my best friend. No Kelsi that's not going to happen. Gabby is my best friend and nobody could ever replace her, she means everything to me. I already hate you for what you did with the drugs but if you shot her I'll make sure you are killed. You will get everything you deserve. Think about it Kelsi, how can you possibly think that shooting Gabriella is the best thing to do."

Kelsi stayed silent as she listened to everything Sharpay said. She already hated her. This wasn't going to plan. Sharpay was supposed to fall in love with her but all she was doing was defending Gabriella. She had to get rid of her. It was now or never. The police sirens in the back ground were getting closer and louder. Kelsi's hand started to sweat and shake.

"Because…it is the best thing"

BANG!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long but i found it really difficult to write but i have tried really hard to make it as good as I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter is going to be up alot quicker i have already started it.**

**For anyone that reads my other story Anticipation i will carry on with it once this story is finished which is soon.**

**I really appreciate the reviews they mean alot so thanks. =)**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**BlondyCasper**

**x x x x**

* * *

Gabriella shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of the bullet to hit her. The loud thud of a body hitting the floor jolted her out of the darkness. Opening her eyes she found Sharpay in front of her, blood pouring from her stomach. Gabriella froze, Sharpay had been shot! Sharpay's groans jerked Gabriella out of her statue like state as she rushed towards her best friend.

"PAY!" She exclaimed as the tears poured down her face.

"Gabby it hurts." Sharpay croaked whilst moving her hand towards her stomach, her cheeks drenched in tears as they flowed freely down her face.

Gabriella quickly pulled her jacket off and placed it over the wound, putting pressure on Sharpay's stomach to ease the blood loss.

"It's alright Pay, it's going to be ok, I'm here."

"I love you Gabby, you're my best friend and you have made me really happy and I will never forget you." Gabriella started shaking her head.

"No Pay, don't say that, don't you dare talk like that."

"And will you tell Troy I love him and tell Ryan that he is the best brother ever."

"Pay, you can tell them yourself. Stop talking like this Pay, you're going to be fine"

It was Sharpay's turn to shake her head.

"Gabby, I can't see properly and it's hard to breathe." She sobbed as her eyes fluttered open and shut as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Pay stay awake, stay with me, look straight at me. You're going to be fine. Just stay with me, please Pay I can't lose you" The tears started to run faster down Gabriella's face as she saw Sharpay struggling to keep her eyes open. Sharpay's breathing started to get more ragged and heavier as she was trying to speak. She slowly moved her hand towards her stomach to lay it on top of Gabriella's.

"G…G"

"Pay don't talk"

"Ga…Gabi" Sharpay mumbled as she lost consciousness and fell into darkness.

Loud deep breathing made Gabriella look up. There stood Kelsi, staring at them with a blank expression on her face.

"What have you done?" Screamed Gabriella as she leapt up from the floor and ran towards Kelsi. As she reached her she grabbed on to her shoulders and started to shake her aggressively.

"Look at what you've done, it's all your fault." She let go of her shoulders as she pointed towards Sharpay's body.

"You have ruined everything…you bitch." She cried as she slapped Kelsi around the face. The sound of glass smashing brought the girls attention towards the door.

* * *

BANG

The sound of the gunshot bellowed through the door. The 3 boy's faces paled as they heard the sound vibrate through their ears. Troy rushed towards the door grabbing the handle trying to open it. Chad hurried towards his best friend and dragged him away from the door.

"Troy man stop it, the doors locked we can't get in."

"Chad we have to get in there, somebody's been shot."

"Troy we don't know if anybody has been shot, Kelsi might have done it to scare them" Ryan said trying to reassure them all.

"We can't chance that, we need to get in there."

"How is the door locked?" Chad questioned.

"The window," Ryan muttered.

"What?" Chad asked.

"The window…break the window. We need something heavy to smash it."

"PAY" The sound of Gabriella screaming Sharpay's name made the boys freeze as the expressions on their faces dropped.

"No," Troy whispered. "No" he repeated louder. Ryan's eyes filled with tears as his body collapsed against the nearby wall. Chad snapped into action and ran off down the hall, shouting back towards the boys.

"Come on, we need to get our bags and books. We need to smash that window quickly."

At the sound of Chad's voice Troy immediately snapped back to reality and ran down the hall with Chad leaving Ryan slumped against the wall staring space.

* * *

Lying on the floor was a heap of textbooks and shattered glass.

"Yes it worked." The sound of Chad's voice filtered through the hole in the door. Gabriella looked back at Sharpay lying on the floor then towards Kelsi. The sound of sirens right on top of them and screeching tyres were heard as the police cars pulled up outside the building.

"It's over Kelsi," Gabriella sighed as she made her way back towards Sharpay's body. Kelsi shook her head in denial.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen…that was supposed to be you" She yelled as she pointed to Sharpay."Sharpay's meant to be with me. I didn't want to hurt her, she's everything"

Gabriella just stared at Kelsi as she spoke, while Kelsi finally processed everything that happened. The police had made their ways to the classroom and began banging on the door.

"This needs to end!" Kelsi exclaimed as tears left her eyes. "I need to be with her." Kelsi raised the gun to her head "And now I will be" She pulled the trigger, letting off a loud noise that echoed through the room. Gabriella screamed as she watched the scene in front of her. Kelsi's limp body fell to the floor as sea of blood appeared around her.

* * *

The door smashed open as the police officers ran in and halted as they took in the sight, 3 bodies laying on the floor and one girl hysterically crying. The boys pushed their way in and halted just as the police officers had and gasped. Blood lay everywhere and the smell of death was in the air. Gabriella sobs mad the boys move. Chad made his way towards Taylor, who was still knocked out on the floor. He stroked her hair whilst trying her round her with no success, but her even breathing let him know she was ok. Troy and Ryan ran towards Gabriella and Sharpay. The boys knelt down beside Sharpay. Gabriella collapsed into Ryan as he wrapped his arms around her body tightly, scared to let her go. Looking down at his sister lying motionless on the floor, he finally let the tears he had been holding in fall. Releasing one of his arms from around Gabriella he reached down and stroked the hair out of her face.

Troy was crouching next to Sharpay, watching as Ryan moved the hair from her face. He leant forward and placed his hand on the jacket that lay over the gunshot wound. He bent down and rested his head on her stomach before placing a kiss next to her wound. 'I love you' he whispered into her stomach.

The police officers watched the scene unfold. They made their way towards the boys, regretfully telling them they had to leave.

"Guys I'm sorry but this room is a crime scene and we need to do our job, sorry but you need to leave." The boys nodded. Ryan bent down a placed a kiss on Sharpay's forehead as his sobs became heavier. He slowly got up and made his way across the room, Gabriella still clinging on to him. Troy looked up and could see everyone waiting for him to leave. He slowly moved up towards her head. He ran his hand up her body as he went. Leaning down he placed a kiss against her lips as the tears leaked from his eyes on to her face. His hand rested against her neck when he felt it. A tiny thud against his fingers. He jerked away from her lips and held two fingers against her neck when he felt the small faint thud again. He looked up towards his friends, a small smile on his face and muttered the words that gave them all hope.

"There's a weak pulse, she's not gone."


End file.
